Vulkan
thumb|296px Vulkan zwany też Władcą Smoków to jeden z dwudziestu cudownych dzieci Imperatora Ludzkości oraz Prymarcha Salamander. Został odnaleziony na Nocturne. Jeden z najbardziej znanych bohaterów czasów Wielkiej Krucjaty, który znany był ze swojej odwagi i wielkiego przywiązania do losów zwykłych ludzi. Cechą wyróżniającą go od pozostałych braci jest fakt, iż jest nieśmiertelny, to znaczy ma dar powracania do życia pomimo na pozór śmiertelnych ran. Geneza Powstanie Prymarchów Kamieniem węgielnym imperialnych wierzeń są związane z setkami tysięcy światów legendy. Chociaż podawane szczegóły się od siebie różnią, powszechnie uznaje się, że tysiące lat temu Imperator Ludzkości żył na Terze. Jego potężne czyny zjednoczyły ludzką rasę w duchowym złotym wieku, a legendy o jego wielkości zostały rozpowszechnione w całej galaktyce przez niezliczone stulecia. Krypty Biblioteki Sanctus zawierają wiele takich historii, które są święte dla Kronikarzy Adeptus Astartes od czasów narodzin Imperium. Jedna z najbardziej pożądanych i szanowanych legend dotyczy stworzenia Prymarchów. Gdy Imperator był u szczytu swojej potęgi był praktycznie wszechmocny. Jednak mimo to nie mógł być obecny wszędzie na raz i światło jego potęgi nie mogło rozproszyć mroku, który czaił się w zakątkach galaktyki. I tak Imperator utworzył Prymarchów - synów ze swojej świętej krwi, wzorów ludzkości, którzy mieli rozprzestrzenić jego wizję ludzkości po galaktyce. Każde z tych nowo narodzonych dzieci miało się stać w przyszłości dowódcami, wojownikami, których wielkość temperował spokój i mądrość. Nie ma zapisków jak to się stało dokładnie, lecz faktem jest, że Prymarchowie zostali rozrzuceni po galaktyce. Teorie głoszą, że byli oni wciąż w inkubatorach, w sekretnym laboratorium położonym na Lunie. Imperator pomimo przeciwności losu kontynuował swoją pracę i z genów swoich zaginionych synów utworzył genetycznie udoskonalonych wojowników - Kosmicznych Marines Adeptus Astartes. Byli to najdoskonalsi wśród żołnierzy, każdy miał być wzorowany na swoim Prymarsze. Utworzono 20 Legionów, po jednym dla każdego z zaginionych wodzów, których Imperator poprzysiągł odnaleźć. Dzieło Promethean Ze wszystkich historii o Prymarchach Imperatora legenda Vulkana '''jest jedną z bardziej znanych. ''Dzieło Promethean'' (źródło większości imperialnej wiedzy na temat Vulkana) opowiada o wspaniałej komecie, która pozostawiła na swoim szlaku, na niebie ognisty ślad i pojawiła się na '''Nocturnie '''w trakcie '''Czasu Prób - gdy na planecie dochodzi do trzęsień ziemi a wulkany wylewają z siebie nieskończone rzeki lawy. Czy wówczas oznajmiały przybycie Prymarchy? Tego nie wie nikt. Świat Nocturna jest trudnym, wulkanicznym miejscem, pokrytym też skałami i bazaltowymi górami. Niewiele oferuje kolonistom prócz jednego - bogatych minerałów. To było ich darem i przekleństwem, gdyż Eldarscy Piraci zwani Upiorami Pyłu '''(prawdopodobnie Drukharii) przybywali rabować planetę i porywać dzieci. To sprawiło, że Nocturianie byli twardym ludem. ''Dzieło Promethean ''twierdzi, że Prymarcha został odnaleziony o poranku przez kowala '''N'bela i włączył go do rodziny. Nie wiadomo, czy Prymarcha został znaleziony jako niemowlę w pieluszkach, czy jako młody dzieciak, ale obecność nieznanego dziecka na dziedzińcu kuźni była na tyle niezwykła, że N'bel zaprowadził chłopca przed oblicze rady rządzącej w jego osadzie. Przez wiele lat nocturiańskich wielu mędrców przepowiadało przybycie wybawcy, wojownika, który pokona dekadenckich Eldarów. Szybko ludzie zobaczyli w dziecku N'bela wielkość. Nikt nie ważył się, by powiedź, że Prymarcha jest jego, choć wszyscy uznali, że to N'bel wziął go pod swoje czeladnictwo i uczynił synem. Mistrz kuźni nazwał go Vulkanem, imieniem pierwszego króla salamander - wielkich gadów z gór Nocturna. thumb|Drukharii szukają nowych... zabawekVulkan rósł bardzo szybko. W ciągu 3 lat był większy i silniejszy niż jakikolwiek mężczyzna w osiedlu i jego umysł był ostrzejszy niż jakiekolwiek nocturiański miecz. Błyskawicznie nauczył się sztuki pracy z metalem od N'bela i wkrótce zaskoczył nawet adopcyjnego ojca umiejętnościami. To Vulkan był tym, który nauczył Nocturnian tajemnic metalu, tworzenia wzorców tworzenia broni. Dzięki temu ich już i tak wspaniałe umiejętności stały się legendarne. Ich broń należy dziś do najpiękniejszych i najlepszych. Dzieło głosi, że w 4 roku Vulkana przybyli Eldarzy, by jak zawsze rabować i porywać. Ludzie znali już sposoby na ukrywanie się przed nimi. Vulkan oświadczył, że nie będzie się chować przed nikim, mimo ostrzeżeń mędrców wyszedł im naprzeciw. Miał tylko swój młot kowalski u pasa. Na środku osiedla stanął niczym olbrzym i widząc to mieszkańcy wyszli z kryjówek i stanęli obok niego. Eldarzy padali od ciosów młota aż porzucili nadzieję i uciekli przed jego gniewem. Szybko wieści rozeszły się po Nocturnie i przywódca siedmiu największych osiedli przybył do domu Vulkana i błagał o pomoc w walce z najeźdźcą. Obiecał, że już nigdy nie będą chować się przed wrogiem, lecz staną przed nim i go pokonają. Nocturn zjednoczył się i od czasu wiktorii powstały konkursy, rywalizacja pomiędzy mistrzami kowalstwa. Vulkan nie był kolejnym watażką, samolubnym władcą i odmówił koronacji na władcę Nocturna. Przybysz Przybysz ''to osobna opowieść w ''Dziele Promethean dotycząca spotkania Vulkana i Władcy Ludzkości. Podczas otwarcia ceremonii świętowania pojawił się obcy 'przed wrotami osiedla Vulkana. Obcy prosił tylko o możliwość wzięcia udziału w konkursie, choć nie powiedział skąd jest, to dano mu zgodę. Był blady, a strój wskazywał na to, że pochodził z daleka. I emanował mocą, był potężną figurą. Ogłosił, że jest najlepszy i pokona wszystkich w konkursie, na co ludzie zareagowali gromkim śmiechem. Nie wierzyli, by ktokolwiek mógł pokonać ich nadludzkiego przywódcę. Vulkan i przybysz założyli się - przegrany będzie po kres świata wierny drugiemu. Zawody trwały 8 dni i było tam wiele zadań wymagających tak siły jak i odwagi. Był remis za remisem. W końcu zadecydować miało to, kto wkroczy na Górę Zabójczego Ognia i przyniesie większą salamandrę. Przybysz rzekł, że gdziekolwiek Vulkan pójdzie, on pójdzie również. I nastała przerwa w konkursie. Rozmowa Vulkana z Ojcem w momencie odnalezienia należy do niewielu znanych. Oto jej fragment, w przerwie pomiędzy rywalizacją: ''"Jestem synem kowala, a ty... " zaczął niepewnie Vulkan. "Tak? Kim jestem? " "Nie jesteś żadnym zwykłym przybyszem " "Czy nie jestem człowiekiem, Vulkanie? " spytał. "Wyglądasz na króla" "Nie jestem królem, lecz czy król też nie może być człowiekiem? " "Nie dla swoich wasali. " "Jestem Imperatorem" - odrzekł zadowolony. "Ach. Czyli kimś większym niż król" rzekł Vulkan, odwzajemniając uśmiech. Imperator spotkał wzrok Vulkana. Jeszcze nie. Mrok skrywa się w pustce." Spojrzał znów na Vulkana, w Jego oczach był smutek. "Dlatego cię potrzebuję. " Atmosfera szybko się poprawiła i z ciepłem dodał. "Syna kowala. Byś pomógł nieść światło. " "Światło Tworzenia? " "Tak. I żebyś został jednym z moich generałów. " Vulkan zachmurzył się. "Nie jestem watażką, dowódcą armi" "A mimo to wojna przyszła do galaktyki. Musiała, Vulkanie i ty również musisz dołączyć do niej i być jednym z tych, którzy ją poprowadzą. Ludzkość musi wyzwolić się od Starej Nocy i zacieśnić w Prawdzie. " "Twojej prawdzie? " W słowach była gorycz, nie skrywana przez Vulkana. "Imperialną Prawdę. Nie ma bogów i los ludzkości jest w jej rękach. " "Znam tylko prawdę metalu i ognia. " Spojrzał na swoje dłonie. "Prawdę tego co widzę i co jest pod moimi stopami. " "I dlatego potrzebuję ciebie. " "Wciąż nie rozumiem. " "Zrozumiesz. " "A co jeśli nie chcę odejść? Generał czy watażka, jak wolisz, ale nigdy nie wyobrażałem siebie z mieczem w rękach i armii pod sobą. " "Przewodzisz swojemu ludowi. " "To co innego. Ochraniam Nocturne od tych, którzy chcą go skrzywdzić lub zniewolić. Mówisz o podboju. Jestem twórcą, nie niszczycielem. " Wolisz młot ponad miecz i kowadło ponad tych, których twa broń będzie ranić. " Vulkan skinął głową. Imperator wyszedł ze światła i Jego blask zniknął. Wydawał się mniejszy, bardziej zwyczajny. Jego twarz wyglądała na zwietrzałą, jakby spędził trochę czasu w dzikich miejscach swego świata. Była to twarz rolnika lub łowcy. "Chciałbym, byś dołączył do mnie z werwą, Vulkanie. Pozwolisz mi się przekonać? Wierzę, żezobaczysz konieczność naszej obecności i zobaczysz co jest stawką. " Wiatr niósł piasek i popiół. Dźwięk trąby. "Czas Prób zacznie się znów. " rzekł Vulkan. "Prawda. przyznał Imperator. "I nie dotyczy tylko tego świata. To czas prób dla całej ludzkości. " Vulkan spojrzał na Górę Zabójczego Ognia. "Zgadzam się. Jeśli przekonasz mnie, opuszczę Nocturne i podążę za tobą. Lecz mam pytania. " "Pytaj więc, Vulkan i obiecuję, że odpowiedzi będą prawdziwe. " I tak oboje wspięli się na górę, szybko i zręcznie. Przybysz miał miecz, a Vulkan młot. Prymarcha pierwszy odnalazł potwora, wielkiego plującego ogniem jaszczura i go pokonał. Przybysz również zabił salamandrę i to większą niż Vulkan! Gdy ten drugi schodził do osiedla nagle Góra Zabójczego Ognia wyrzuciła w niebo toksyczne opary i ogniste skały. Vulkan trzymał się krawędzi, lecz nie puścił swojej zdobyczy. Był zdeterminowany utrzymać swoje trofeum. Gdy wulkan wybuchł wiedział, że nie utrzyma jej, lecz nie chciał się poddać. ''thumb|188px|Imperator Ludzkości, Tajemniczy Przybysz ujawnia swoje oblicze''Gdy Vulkan zaczął tracić grunt pod stopami, po drugiej stronie rzeki lawy pojawił się Przybysz i zawołał konkurenta po imieniu. Ten odpowiedział i zobaczył, iż trofeum obcego jest większa od jego, lecz nawet to nie pozwoliło mu porzucić jaszczura, a i tydzień konkurencji osłabił potężnie Prymarchę. Przybysz widział wahanie olbrzyma i jego osłabienie, rzucił swoją salamandrę w ogień i przeskoczył rzekę lawy. Vulkan to zobaczył i pod silnym objęciem Przybysza ruszyli ku osiedlu. Wszyscy krzyczeli z radości, gdy zobaczyli Vulkana z trofeum i obcego z pustymi rękoma. Jednak ich radość zagłuszył sam Vulkan. Ten nagle kleknął na kolano, skłonił głowę przed Przybyszem i rzekł, że ten kto cenił życie ponad nagrodę jest warty jego służby. Obcy kazał wstać Vulkanowi i zrzucił iluzję - przed oczyma ludzi stanął Imperator Ludzkości w swojej chwale. Prymarcha mimo to do końca nie był pewny, czy powinien opuścić dom, choć chciał poznać braci: Ferrusa, Fulgrima, Russa i Horusa. Gdy zapytał Ojca, czego mógł nauczyć kowal takich wojowników, Imperator odpowiedział krótko: '''Człowieczeństwa. Prymarcha zjednoczył się z ojcem, a Nocturn stał się domem Legionu Salamander. Wielka Krucjata Odnowienie na Kowadle Wojny - Taras thumb|328px|Vulkan z czasów Wielkiej KrucjatyVulkan, jak wierzy wielu, nie od razu dołączył do swojego Legionu. Zamiast tego przez lata był u boku Imperatora, pod jego opieką. W tym czasie jego osoba była trzymana z dala od większości Imperium (oczywiście za wyjątkiem innych Prymarchów, którzy byli już do tego czasu odnalezieni.. W tamtym okresie Vulkan uczył się w tempie zastraszającym o sztuce wojny, historii i nauce, manifestując swoją inteligencję ale i też mądrość i współczucie, które mogło wydawać się dziwne u przyszłego generała i zdobywcy wielu światów. Walczył u boku Imperatora na wielu światach jako olbrzymi i nieznany z imienia wojownik w niezwykle pięknej zbroi grawerowanej symbolami starożytnych smoków, takich, jakie były opisywane w podaniach z mitów terrańskich. Razem z Ferrusem Manusem studiował sztukę tworzenia Marsa. Gdy przyszedł czas, popędzany zawisłościami losu, Vulkan był gotów przejąc XVIII Legion i wykuć ich na nowo w kowadle wojny. Gdy Vulkan przybył, Legion był wielkiej potrzebie. XVIII. dowodzony przez Lorda Dowódcę Cassiana Vaughna był uwikłany w obronę światów koloni w okolicy Taras Division przeciwko maruderom Orków. Wraz z większością Legionistów Astartes zebranych z flotami ekspedycyjnymi docierającymi do Zachodnich Rubieży lub zebranych jako rezerwy przeciwko horrorom Najazdowi Rangda z Gwiazd Halo na Północ Galaktyki, XVIII. był jedynym Legionem Kosmicznych Marines zdolnym do odpowiedzi na kryzys. Walcząc przeciwko nienawistnym i ogarniającym dziwnościom, główna siła Legionu licząca około 9000 Kosmicznych Marines osiągnęła lokalne punkty obrony i przez lata utrzymała je podczas wielu potyczek przeciwko milionom orkowych najeźdźców, przybywających z wielu Skau - ''okrętów-asteroid. Dzięki działaniom Legionu można było ewakuować trzy całe populacje planetarne z systemu Taras, lecz koszty były straszne. Wraz z rozwojem konfliktu, utracie dowódcy i uwięzieniu na martwym świecie Antaem stali się wręcz wabikiem na Orków. Taras było daleko od frontu ekspedycji Wielkiej Krucjaty i wsparcia innych Legionów. Mimo to sam XVIII Legion nie prosił o pomoc, sami chcieli odnieść sukces lub zginać próbując - zwłaszcza, że wiedzieli, że zbliża się flota Orków. Lecz miliony ludzi z Taras było ocalonych - a o to chodziło. Prymarcha jednak dowiedziawszy się o sytuacji synów, postanowił wyruszyć i dołączyć do nich. Wraz z nim wyruszyło 3000 nowicjuszy - pierwszych rekrutów z Nocturna - wraz z grupą nowych okrętów, maszyn bojowych i uzbrojeniem stworzonym z pomysłów i ulepszeń samego Prymarchy. Spadli na Orków niczym błyskawica i podzielili orkową flotę nad orbitą Antaem. Vulkan prowadził uderzenie, oczyszczając system z wrogów. Zaskoczony wsparciem XVIII. szybko wpadł w nową furię i rzucił się na oblegających ich Orków. Xenos złapani pomiędzy młot a kowadło szybko zrozumieli (o ile to możliwe), że byli bez szans, lecz było już dla nich za późno. Uciekinierów pochłonął ogień. Po wszystkim dwie połówki XVIII Legionu spotkały się i złączyły na martwych polach Antaem. Gdy ich wybawcy zdjęli hełmy i Terrańscy Legioniści spojrzeli na ich twarze i ich genetycznego ojca wiedzieli, że są jednością, że ich Pryamrcha przybył zjednoczyć się z nimi. Ocalali Terrranie XVIII. szybko uklękli, lecz Vulkan kazał im wstać i rzekł, iż wszyscy jego synowie są mu równi i nie ma wśród nich króla, by przed nim klękać. Zamiast tego to on klęknął, by uczcić tych, którzy poświęcili życia i tych, których ocalili. Poszukali razem śmiertelnie rannego Loda Dowódcę Vaughna, który przekazał formalnie zwierzchnictwo nad Legionem Prymarsze dając mu energetyczny szpon Herszta, który go nim zranił nawiązując pakt - oni walczą dla Prymarchy, a on walczy dla nich. Salamandry Vulkan świeżo po zjednoczeniu z Legionem zebrał swoich synów i wyruszył do domu, ku Nocturnowi. Tam budowano potężną twierdzę, oczywiście pod auspicjami Vulkana, której nie doścignie żadna pośród tych należących do Legionów. Miała być położona na księżycu Prometheus i być kwaterą główna, podczas gdy Nocturn miał być światem rekrutacyjnym. Tam Legion miał poznać to, czego nauczył się od Imperatora, Vulkana i obyczaju ludu, z którego wywodzi się Prymarcha. Vulkan w swej mądrości powoli wpajał te rzeczy Terrańskim weteranom, honorując ich doświadczenie. Reforma trwała, zastąpiono starą heraldykę, powstała elita - '''Gwardia Stosu', pretorianie przywódców Legionu i gwardia honorowa. Dla poległego mistrza XVIII. Legionu Cassiana Vaugha, Vulkan sam zrobił unikatowego Drednota, Żelaznego Smoka, by ten mógł służyć jako Kasztelan i Obrońca Prometheusa. Odnowiony Legion miał nazywać się, jak największe gady Nocturna, łowcy i groźne starożytne istoty, których krew była niczym ogień, a skóra niczym stal - Salamandry. Wielka Krucjata trwa thumb|224px|Vulkan, Władca Smoków (okładka książki)Legion potrzebował kilku lat, by odbudować swoje siły. Gdy tylko to zrobili szybko dołączyli do Krucjaty, miażdżąc obce imperia i włączając nowe światy do Imperium. Jednakowoż Legion nigdy nie osiągnął liczby tak dużej jak choćby Żelaźni Wojownicy czy Mroczne Anioły (pod koniec Wielkiej Krucjaty było około 89.000 Salamander), co nie przeszkadzało im być potężnymi - ich broń i umiejętności w walce były bezprecedensowe. Mawiało się, że Vulkan i jego synowie byli stoiccy, spokojni i pełni mądrości. Lecz gdy już szli ku bitwie kipieli złością tak, jak wulkany na planecie, którą zwali domem. Kampania na Kharaatan W którymś momencie Wielkiej Krucjaty Vulkan i jego Legion mieli zdobyć planetę Kharaatan (1-5-4 6) wraz z Legionem Nocnych Władców '''z Prymarchą Konradem Curze' na czele i Legionem Tytanów Legio Ignis. Po 15 godzinach bombardowania miasta Khar-tann Vulkan szykował się do zrzutu, by pobić pozostałych obrońców miasta i zająć je. Prymarcha jednak nie chciał uderzyć bezlitośnie, za pomocą samych czołgów w artylerii mogli wybić sobie drogę do zwycięstwa, ale wedle informacji od wywiadu w mieście było jeszcze około 15. tysięcy cywili. Po lądowaniu szybko okazało się, że żołnierze zostali wybici - i to nie był efekt bombardowania ani ataku Salamander. Pokrótce okazało się, że taki los spotkał też zarządców miasta i cywili. Vulkan widział stosy ciał, powieszone kobiety i dzieci. I symbole na murach - graffiti w języku z '''Nostramo'. Vulkan był zły i czekał na brata. Ten wpierw rozmawiał z nim poprzez vox, a wkrótce dołączył do niego. Vulkan chciał się dowiedzieć, czemu ten wyrżnął wszystkich. Nocny Łowca stwierdził, że wyręczył po prostu go w obowiązkach i po rozmowie, dosyć burzliwej odszedł mówiąc: Strach, Vulkan. To wszystko co oni (mieszkańcy miasta) rozumieją. Musisz to zrozumieć. Po zdobyciu Khartor, stolicy planety, rozpoczęto zbiórkę ocalałych cywili do dwóch obozów dla uchodźców - jednego dla walczących po stronie xenos i jednego, którzy stawili im opór. Miastem rządził konwent 12 eldarów. W którymś momencie część z Eldarów uwolniła się z okowów kontroli Kronikarzy i rozpoczęły się walki. Władcy Nocy otworzyli ogień do wiedźm, Vulkan dołączył do pościgu. Gdy opadł kurz wojenny pozostała jedna xenos, dziecko z uniesionymi rękoma w geście poddania się. Władca Smoków zobaczył trupy dookoła, w tym kronikarz Seriph (kobietę, która towarzyszyła Salamandrom i zapisywała ich osiągnięcia w Krucjacie jak i historię Vulkana). W gniewie zabił małą eldarkę na oczach wszystkich. To bardzo poruszyło Vulkanem i dręczyło go przez lata. thumb|left|260px|Vulkan prowadzący swoje oddziałyGdy Vulkan był przy ciele Seriph zobaczył w mroku Curze. Ten stwierdził, że jest tak jak on zabójcą. Ten odrzekł, że nie jest w żadnym stopniu jak on. Po jakimś czasie rozpoczęła się re-kolonizacja planety - zmieniono jej nazwę jak i jej miast. Ludzie mieli zostać wysłani do innych sektorów; jednych czekała egzekucja za zdradę a inni mieli pracować ku chwale Imperium. Vulkan przed odlotem spotkał Curze - doszło do kolejnej wymiany zdań. Nocny Łowca wspomniał jego wyczyny o losie Seriph i dziecka, i porównał znowu siebie do niego, co doprowadziło do walki - Vulkan prawie udusił brata. Curze śmiejąc się stwierdził, że Vulkan nie różni się od niego. Ten kazał mu od niego odczepić się i odszedł. Wydarzenie to dobrze zapamięta Konrad i będzie się chciał zemścić. Vulkan po tych wydarzeniach spotkał się z Mistrzem Wojny i zobaczył w nim mrok. Postanowił nie dać mu prezentu, jakim był Zwiastun Świtu (Dawnbringer), potężny młot energetyczny, największe dzieło Prymarchy. Herezja Horusa thumb|left|124px|Bombardowanie Isstvan IIINa Isstanie III doszło do ujawnienia zdrady Mistrza Wojny, który zlikwidował lojalistów wewnątrz Zdradzieckich Legionów Astartes za pomocą Bomb Wirusowych (Exterminatus) i działaniom Pożeraczy Światów oraz Legio Mortis. Jednak część lojalistów, na czele z Nathanielem Garro, przetrwała i na statku Eisenstein ''uciekła z umierającej planety. Na wieść o zdradzie, Rogal Dorn nakazał przygotowanie obrony Terry i wysłał Legiony stacjonujące najbliżej systemu Isstvan. Pośród nich były Salamandry Vulkana. Masakra Strefy Zrzutu (Osobny artykuł: Masakra Strefy Zrzutu) Siły Lojalistyczne składały się z: Żelaznych Dłoni, Niosących Słowo, Władców Nocy, Salamander, Kruczej Gwardii i Legionu Alfa. Dowódcą ekspedycji był Ferrus Mannus. Dorn wierzył w zwycięstwo, choć zajął się przygotowaniem do obrony Terry i zwalczeniem buntu na Marsie. W końcu przewaga Lojalistów była olbrzymia - sześć do czterech, przy czym Zdrajcy wcześniej stracili znaczną siłę (zabici lojalni Imperatorowi członkowie Legionów i ewentualnie straty pośród tych, którzy dobili pozostałych). Vulkan obawiał się, że gniew Ferrusa zaślepi go. Flota Mannusa została wcześniej zaatakowana przez Dzieci Imperatora, gdy Fulgrim próbował bezskutecznie przekonać do zdrady Gorgona. Ten mimo strat szybko dołączył do ekspedycji i zaplanował atak na długo przed dotarciem do Isstvana V gdzie czekali Zdrajcy. Mimo to wyruszył w bój - zaraz po lądowaniu sił Żelaznych Dłoni, Salamandry i Krucza Gwardia pod przywództwem Prymarchów musiały walczyć o każdą piędź ziemi. Wszystko spopielał ogień ich miotaczy, podczas gdy opór stawiał im płomień sił Gwardii Śmierci. thumb|380px|Vulkan na Istvaanie VGdy wylądowały pozostałe Legiony doszło do ujawnienia pełni zdrady i tak rozpoczęła się masakra sił lojalistycznych - do druga fala wraz z Synami Horusa, Dziećmi Imperatora, Gwardią Śmierci i Pożeraczami Światów otoczyli Lojalistów. Gorgon zginął z ręki Fulgrima, a Vulkan i jego synowie zostali brutalnie wybici przez ostrzał Żelaznych Wojowników. Jednak pomimo ran Vulkan przeżył i wracał ku zdziwieniu otaczających go Żelaznych Wojowników i Władców Nocy. Zaciekawiony tym zjawiskiem Konrad Curze wziął go w niewolę i zabrał na swój statek. Niewola i Nieśmiertelność Vulkan przez wiele miesięcy tkwił w celach okrętu Nocnego Łowcy. Pomimo prób zamordowania brata, Curze nie był w stanie na długo utrzymać w stanie śmierci Vukana. Okazało się bowiem, że jest Wiecznym, nieśmiertelnym. Sam Nocturnianin cierpiał wizję z przeszłości, które miały go złamać psychicznie. Owe wizje jak i pojawianie się Ferrusa były efektem działania psioników Curze. Próbował później zmusić go do zabicia Corvusa na arenie, lecz Vulkan nie poddawał się. thumb|282px|Curze ujawnia się przed VulkanemW końcu znużony niepowodzeniami Nocny Łowca postanowił rzucić wyzwanie bratu. W specjalnym labiryncie stworzonym przez Perturabo, Vulkan miał odnaleźć swój młot i swoich synów. Jednak ci byli martwi, i pomimo żalu Władca Smoków dalej szukał Zwiastunu Świtu, ten jednak był chroniony polem energetycznym. Zmusił do ujawnienia się brata, mówiąc mu, że był nikim. Wściekły Curze rzucił się na Vulkan, raniąc go potężnie, lecz ten nie był dłużny i swoją kowalską pięścią uderzał Łowcę, który pomimo pancerza odczuwał straszny ból. Mannus, jego duch w końcu był takim, jakim go zapamiętał Vulkan - dumnym wojownikiem patrzącym na walkę braci i wspierając swoją obecnością Pogromcę Salamandr. Mówiąc mu, że podczas sparingów dawał mu fory, bo bał się skrzywdzić braci, a zwłaszcza jego, doprowadził do furii Konrada - ten rzucił miecz i gołymi rękoma chciał zabić brata, co wykorzystał Vulkan łapiąc oburącz Curze i rzucił go na pole ochronne. Szybko wziął w ręce swój młot, lecz zaraz potem wpdał do specjalnego otwory, który miał być jego grobem. Lecz Curze nie wiedział, że Młot był również teleporterem i tak Vulkan wyszedł z pułapki i pokonał brata. Ostrzegł go, że jeśli jeszcze raz go spotka, zabije go bez wahania, po czym teleportował się. Wyposażenie thumb|288pxVulkan był mistrzem pośród kowali i cokolwiek wyszło spod jego młota, było majstersztykiem. *'Zbroja Łuska Smoka''' - Zbroja Vulkanu była cudem Imperium i słynnym reliktem samym w sobie, a jego ukoronowaniem była czaszka wielkiego Ognistego Smoka Kesare, umiejscowiona na ramieniu, naramienniku Prymarchy. Czaszka ta stała się symbolem Legionu. *'Zwiastun Świtu' - Zwiastun Świtu (Dawnbringer) jest młotem olbrzymich rozmiarów i wykonany z niezniszczalnego materiału. Był zbyt potężny dla zwykłych ludzi i tylko Prymarcha mógł go unieść. W rękach Vulkana był w stanie zniszczyć każdą obronę. Źródła *''White Dwarf 274 str. 115-116'' *''Horus Heresy 26 - Vulcan Lives aut. ''Nick Kyme *''The Horus Heresy II: Massacre str. 18-33, 117-118, 251'' *''The Horus Heresy: Primarchs - Vulkan Lord of Drakes (okładka)'' *''The Horus Heresy: Primarchs - Sons of the Emperor an Anthology:'' **Mercy of the Dragon aut. Nick Kyme *ForgeWorld Kategoria:W budowie Kategoria:Prymarchowie Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Bohaterowie Imperium Kategoria:Bohaterowie Salamander Kategoria:Salamandry